The present invention relates to flush control mechanism for ballfloat toilets, and relates more particularly to a double-trip handle type flush control mechanism which has two trip handles operated to let different volumes of water be drawn out of the water tank.
Ballfloat toilets are commonly used in families and public washrooms for carrying waste matter away from the body. A regular ballfloat toilet is generally comprised of a bowl and a water tank mounted on the back side of the bowl and controlled by a trip handle to let water be drawn through a valve seat into the bowl. When the trip handle is operated, about 6-9 liters of water (depends on the size of the water tank) is drawn away from the water tank. This big volume of water is sufficient to flush waste matter away from the bowl. However, because same volume of water is drawn away from the water each time the trip handle is operated, much water is wasted when when to flush urine away from the bowl.